Good Son
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: One-Shot. A story of a son who will do anything to make his mother happy. Even if he must be her lover. WARNING: Mother and Son Incest.


**Good Son**

Lightning examines herself on the full-length mirror. She wore her Guardian Corps uniform. An outfit she hadn't worn in years. When the new world was created Lightning is surprised to find it along with the amour Etro gave, along with the amour she had on when she was the Savior "This brings back memories." Lightning out loud. The tone of her voice was a mixture of nostalgia and sadness. These three outfits didn't hold a lot of great memories. Especially the uniform she has on.

"You look great mom." Lightning jumped and turned to see her son, Arthur who looked like he just came out of the shower. If the towel around her neck is anything to go by and the only thing he wore is a pair of red shorts.

"Oh, you like it?" Lightning asks blushing. Walking up to Arthur, ran her fingers through her son's damp hair which is the same shade of pink as hers. The length just reaches his shoulders. There are two bangs in different lengths which goes down the middle his face. One of them just touches his nose. She moves the bang out of the way because it bothers Arthur. Lightning smiles at her son, but Arthur can see the sadness in it. Instinctively, Arthur pulls her in for an embrace. It startled her for a bit then calms down and hugs her dear son. "You're always there for me when no one else can." she said resting her chin on Arthur's shoulder.

"What you've been through, it's the least I can do." Arthur said giving her a little kiss on the cheek "Want to do it with that on?" he asks grabbing Lightning's ass.

Lightning chuckles with a bit of a moan "That sounds like an interesting idea." she moves her head back to get a good look at her son. His eyes matched hers. She then cupped Arthur's handsome face and did something no mother should do to their son. Kiss him like a lover. It still baffled Lightning that her first kiss was with her own son. She didn't know what came over her.

Was it the hidden need for companionship? A desire she kept locked deep down in her heart so she can better focus on raising Serah. Now they don't have to worry about fighting for their fates. Or gods trying to take their free will. Lightning was fighting for so long that she has no idea how to live a normal life. Arthur understood this, he heard the stories of what happened. So that's why he's willing to do anything to make his beloved mother happy. To not make her feel lonely again. If he must cross the line between mother and son to accomplish this, so be it.

During the kiss with Arthur, Lightning let her hands roam over son's chest. She likes how muscular Arthur is. She has seen many muscular men before and didn't react to them. However, with Arthur, she does because she's the reason why her son is so buff. Lightning is proud of her work. She moans into Arthur's mouth when she felt her son tighten his grip on her round, firm ass. Moving his hands under her skirt. The black shots underneath are made with very thin fabric. He moves his fingers so he can rub between Lightning's cheeks. Feeling Arthur's fingers rub against her ass made her shake with delight.

Her moans grew then their tongues began to dance with each other. It felt so good that she had to grab Arthur's arms to remain standing. Soon the need for air arrives so they must break the kiss. The only thing connecting their lips was a single string of saliva. That shimmered in the moonlight that shined out the window. Arthur slowly moves his mom against the mirror which was nailed the wall.

Giving her a quick peck on the lips, Arthur slowly keels down then takes off the black short-shorts and red panties. Lightning rolls her head back as her son ran his tongue on her pussy. Her hands instantly went on his head. She sets her legs on Arthur's shoulders. Arthur held her thighs as he explores his mother's hot, wet cavern. "Oh Arthur!" she moans loudly with her eyes closed. Her hips twitch with every movement of her son's tongue. He got all the spots she loves memorized.

Hearing his mother's erotic groans caused his cock to grow hard. He took his tongue out Lightning's pussy and focused on her clit. Sucking on it hard while rolling his tongue around it. "I'm cumming!" Lightning cries. Spraying her juices all over her son's mouth. Arthur wasted no time in drinking it up. It still tastes so sweet. "You're improving my son." she said panting, "I think it's my turn."

Arthur got up while Lightning got on her knees. With just one tug Lightning pulls down both Arthur's shots and boxers. Lightning licks her lips seeing her son's enormous cock. It's was not fully hard so began to jerk him off with both hands. Lightning made sure to rub the head with her thumbs because Arthur made very cute groans when she did that.

It didn't take long for Arthur to become fully erect. Lightning had sex with a few men and all of them weren't as big as Arthur. Looking up at him, Lightning took her son's cock into her mouth. She didn't take the whole thing because she wants to rub the rest the base with her fingers. Keeping eye contact, Lightning moves her head and fingers.

Lightning gave her son a loud, sloppy blowjob. They were the only ones in this house also lived in the rural countryside of France. So they can be as loud as they want or have to worry of nosy neighbours. Lightning can feel Arthur's cock twitch inside her mouth and wags her fingers. He knows what that means. "I'll try to hold it in, but my cock feels so good mother. No girl can suck me off like you can." Arthur said with ragged breath. The look on her son's face is adorable.

Taking his cock out for a bit, Lightning rolls her tongue "I know sweetheart, but I know you can do it." she said in a loving voice that made Arthur's heart race. Lightning wrapped her soft lips around her son's manhood. Arthur used all the willpower he can muster to not blow his load down Lightning's throat. He was close a couple of time when Lightning's tongue hit every single weak spot. Pre-cum is practically flowing out his cock like a fountain.

Seeing her son is reaching his limits gave him a nod. Right when Arthur saw that came instantly. Lightning moans as a hot torrent of cum pour down her throat. Lightning moves her head back a bit so she can have a taste of her son's seed. "Tasty as always~" she said after gulping down Arthur's cum. Feeling no strength in he legs feel backwards.

Suddenly he felt his mother sit on his stomach. Who now has her jacket opened. It's easy to tell she's not wearing a bra. He also got a nice view of his mother's own abs. Arthur suddenly moans because Lightning reaches behind her and stroke his still rock-hard cock. Lifting up a bit Lightning moves over his cock then sat on it. Both mother and son groans as they become one. Reaching behind her, Lightning sets her hands on Arthur's thighs and starts moving her hips.

A lusty smile forms on her lips as she rode her son. It blew her mind that the cock which will give her the greatest amount pleasure during sex is her son's. "Tell me Arthur; who's pussy is the best." she asks with no anger in her voice. Only lust. With the way her hips are moving her breasts (which grew big over the years) were bouncing like crazy.

"Your's mother!" Arthur groans.

"Good answer~" Lightning giggles. She pulls her son up and smothers him with her large breasts. He grabs her ass again and thrusts his hips up to her. Arthur doesn't want Lightning to do all the work. "That's my boy." Lightning moans. Which grew when Arthur increased the speed of his thrusts. As well sucking on one of her nipples like a baby. "At least unzip my turtleneck~" she groans pressing Arthur's head closer to her breast.

One Arthur's hands left her mother ass and grab one of her bouncing breasts. Wanting to suck on his mother's nipples pulls down the zipper with his teeth. As soon Lightning's bare breasts are exposed Arthur immediately latched on one of her nipples. "No matter how hard you suck, no milk is going to come out~" Lightning moans. He stops sucking to roll his tongue around her nipple then sucks it again. All the while fucking his mother nice and deep.

"ARTHUR!" Lightning cries out, climaxing. She held her son close as her whole body twitch. "I think it's time for mommy's breasts." she whispers huskily into his ear. With one hand pushes Arthur on his back. Both moans as Arthur's cock left her pussy. Slowly, Lightning made her way down to his cock and envelops it with her breasts.

"Mother." he groans as Lightning begins to move her breasts up and down his manhood. She knows her son loves this, so that's why she titty fucks him almost every day. Lightning even wakes him up using this method. He does have morning wood after all. "Don't cum just yet." Lightning said before sucking on the head.

"I'll...try." Arthur said. He closes his eyes to not see the sexiest sight of Lightning pleasing his cock with her mouth and breasts. But this just made things worse because it only increased the amount of pleasure he's feeling. "I'm sorry!" he cries as his cock erupts with a large amount of cum. Any other woman would be caught by surprise. Not Lightning. She knows her son well enough. Knows every trick to make her son cum in buckets loads.

"It's okay Arthur." she said licking the rest of his seed "Because you're such a good son."

 **A/N: I know I said I'll only do yuri pairing with Lightning. But I want to experiment with** **something new. The inspiration for Arthur is Ultimate Gohan. I will do more stories of Arthur and Lightning. Also the only guy I'll pair Lightning with will be Arthur.**


End file.
